1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an applying robot and an applying apparatus used for applying a coating, an adhesive or the like to a work.
1. Description of the Prior Art
There is known an applying robot of such a type in which the opening and closing of a door can be performed in addition to an applying operation, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 128061/84, but such an applying robot having a work transfer function is not known.
Therefore, a work transport system must be disposed between a work carry-in position and a work carry-out position, resulting not only in an increased cost of equipment but also in a complicated construction as a whole, and further in a large size.
In addition, such applying robot includes a single applying gun on a movable wrist at the fore end of a movable arm (see the published specification of the aforesaid Japanese Patent Application).
In carrying out the applying operation on an application surface of a work by the applying gun, if the spraying direction of the applying gun is turned, for example, to a direction substantially normal to a horizontal application surface, the resulting application thickness is larger than that provided when the spraying direction is turned to an oblique direction with respect to the application surface. With the spraying direction oblique with respect the application surface, the oblique spraying results in that the application thickness at the proximate portion closer to the gun is larger than that at the distal portion far from the gun, and event if the reapplication is conducted, the resulting application thickness may not be uniform. Such a problem can be overcome with the spraying in a direction substantially normal to the application surface. Accordingly, in order to provide an improvement in applying efficiency and a uniform application thickness over the entire application surface, it is necessary to control the spraying direction of the applying gun to be substantially normal to the application surface.
When the application surface of a work has complex rugged portions and a single applying gun is used as in the prior art, however, it is very difficult to control the applying gun so that the spraying direction thereof may be substantially normal to all the rugged portions of the application surface, because the movement of the wrist is complicated. In addition, the amount of movable wrist moved is increased during spraying and during interruption of spraying attendant upon the change of applying position, resulting in a decrease in applying efficiency.
In performing the applying operation on a work by the applying robot, it is desirable to maintain the work in the raised-up state in order to provide the efficient movement of the movable arm including the applying gun. When the work is transported in and out in the raised-up state, however, a member is required for maintaining the work in the raised-up state during transporting, the wider carry-in and carry-out spaces are also required to prevent the interference of the work with other parts.